


What We Share

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: One night in the midst of passion, the Doctor wants to try something with Sarah. Something that will deepen their relationship.





	What We Share

 “Sarah…” the name came out as a groan as the woman in question grazed her teeth along the side of the Doctor’s neck. “Sarah,” he tried again, this time bringing a hand up between their bodies to slightly push her away.

 Sarah placed a hand on the partially-exposed chest under her, and kissed the man’s jaw on her way up to hover over him. “Yes?” she asked breathlessly, with a hint of impatience.

 The Doctor pushed himself up to a sitting position, Sarah resettling on his lap, and placed a hand on the side of her neck, gently caressing. For a moment, he simply gazed into her eyes.

 “What is it, Doctor?” Sarah asked, sensing some need for concern, even though he looked at her with only adoration.

 The Doctor looked down between their torsos, shyly. At Sarah’s hand on his chest between the open sides of his shirt moving up to slide into his hair, he looked back up to her face. “Sarah, you… you know that we Time Lords have some telepathic ability.”

 Sarah’s brow furrowed at the unexpected direction this was going. “Yes. It’s been helpful before.”

 The Doctor gave her a moment to work out what he was suggesting.

 “Wait… you mean you want to… while we…?”

 “Yes, though only if you wish to.”

 “Is… is that safe? I mean…”

 The Doctor fixed her with an affectionate glare. “Would I suggest we do it if I didn’t think it was?”

 “No, I… I suppose not.” Her gaze went down to his chest, as her fingers absentmindedly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Then her head snapped up. “You wouldn’t be rummaging through my mind?”

 “When have I ever?”

 Sarah gave a little smile. “And… you’d be able to feel my emotions and thoughts…. Would I feel yours?”

 “Of course.” The Doctor closed a hand over hers on his chest. “This would be better as a two-way connection.” 

 Sarah nodded, biting her lip.

 The Doctor placed a kiss on the side of the woman’s mouth before he assured, “This is completely up to you. If at any point you want to break it off, I will.”

 “I know.” Sarah’s smile widened as she turned to nuzzle her nose against the side of his. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “So, how do we do this?” Her hand in the Doctor’s hair nervously gripped at the curls.  

 “First, we relax…” his voice trailed away as he dipped his head down to kiss at Sarah’s neck.

 Sarah threw her head back, giving the Doctor better access. She bit her lip as one of his hands trailed down her side until it came to the bottom of her shirt. A little tug was all the cue she needed to help him pull it up and over her head. She gripped the open edges of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He wriggled his arms out of it, and it joined her shirt at the foot of the bed. 

 The Doctor brought his hands around Sarah’s back, undoing her bra, and nipping at her shoulder with his teeth. Sarah’s hands slid down his sides as she kissed the side of his head, aiming for the shell of his ear under his hair and not quite finding it.

 It wasn’t long until they were naked, their clothes ending up on the floor. The Doctor drew Sarah into sitting in his lap again.

 “I think I’m relaxed now,” Sarah breathed, her hands on the back of the Doctor’s neck.

 “Good. Very good.” The Doctor leaned in, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. Their hands roamed, sliding and lightly scratching over skin.

 When they broke apart to breathe, Sarah asked, “What’s the second step?”

 “Impatient, are we?” the Doctor chuckled, trailing a cool finger between Sarah’s breasts and down her abdomen.

 A shiver of pleasure ran through Sarah’s body. “I wouldn’t say that…”

 “We already have a connection.” The Doctor pressed his forehead to Sarah’s. He stilled his hands, and let their breaths mingle in the small space between their mouths. “I can bring it to light by touching you and concentrating. But for this…”

 “You need some work on my part?”

 “Shouldn’t take much. Just… think about being open to me.”

 Sarah giggled and closed her eyes. “I think a lot of me is open right now…”

 “Shh,” the Doctor couldn’t keep his own low laugh from his voice. “Yes, well…” he tilted his head to nuzzle his nose against her cheek.

 Sarah took a deep breath, concentrating on being open to the Doctor. It only took a few seconds, and she could feel his presence in her mind. They’d done this a few times before, in whatever terrible situation they had found themselves in, but she knew this was completely different. His presence now wasn’t to soothe or protect.

 The Doctor’s mouth dipped down to Sarah’s neck, causing her to lightly bite her lower lip. Her fingers trailed down his back as his teeth grazed across her shoulder.

 The coolness of the Time Lord’s skin seemed to seep into Sarah’s mind, spreading through her. For an instant, she wondered whether the warmth of her body had the same mental effect on him, then was quickly distracted from most coherent thought as his fingernails lightly scratched up the inside of her thigh.

 It was a strange sensation, to physically feel everything they were doing, while feeling his emotions at the same time. She knew how he felt about her, he always made it clear, but to feel it in her mind…

 The Doctor slipped a finger inside her, making her gasp and moan into his neck. As it gently moved in and out, she focused on projecting the feeling of her aroused pleasure to him. “You don’t need to concentrate, Sarah. We’re already connected.” Sarah wasn’t sure if the low voice was in her ear, her mind, or both.

 Sarah’s hand slid down to the man’s cock. Causing a low growl of her name to escape the Doctor’s throat. She felt a sort of thrilled flash in her mind as the half-hardness stiffened in her pumping hand. Their lips crashed together as the Doctor added another finger to his ministrations.

 Eventually, the Doctor gripped a hand around her hip, and she took the cue to slightly get up. Eagerly, she slid down onto his cock, throwing her head back with a loud moan. The telepathic connection became more intense, and the coolness from earlier somehow felt reinforced.

 The Doctor tightened his arms around her back, pulling her in close to bury his nose into the side of her neck. “My Sarah Jane…” he whispered, and the breath tickling her neck felt amplified.

 Sarah’s hand fisted in the Doctor’s mess of curls, pulling his head back to kiss him again. “My Doctor…” she said between hard kisses.

 Sarah ground her bottom half down as the Doctor thrust up, and it didn’t take long for their hips to find a rocking rhythm. Each thrust set off a tiny explosion in each of their minds, amplified by the connection between them.

 They were caught in a feedback loop together, wrapped up in the physical sensations, amplified and rebounded through their minds. The Doctor’s emotions projected to Sarah, and she returned them with her own added, and it would all keep being passed between them, intensifying each time. For a moment, she thought she felt two hearts beating in her own chest.

 Then, they weren’t passing any more. It was difficult for Sarah to tell which emotions and sensations were hers, and which were his. It didn’t matter. They simply were. Their transcended closeness of body and emotion…

 They both cried out as it all came to a crescendo. They threw their arms around each other, holding tight as they rode the waves together. She felt enveloped by his love, body and soul, and it nearly overwhelmed her, like her head was nearly dunked under those high waves of absolute bliss.

 Slowly, the rush settled, until it felt like the gentle waves that washed up on a smooth sandy beach.

 They collapsed together, Sarah’s forehead resting on the Doctor’s collarbone. Their heavy breaths sounded in the air, along with the now-slowing pace of their heartbeats. All they could do was lie there, as their bodies and minds basked in the afterglow of what they had shared. Their love and pleasure lingered in each other’s minds.

 Eventually, the Doctor slowly withdrew his mind from hers, bringing them both back to their own solo consciousness. “Sarah?” he asked after a moment. At the lack of answer, he wrapped his arm around her back and turned them both over until she was on her back looking up at him. Her eyes were slightly glazed and slowly blinking.

 “Sarah?” the Doctor prompted again, splaying a hand across her abdomen and gently combing through her hair with the other. “Oh dear, I hope I didn’t overwhelm you.”

 “Give… a minute…” Sarah breathed. She laid a hand over the Doctor’s on her stomach. “That… that was… amazing… I loved it.” Sarah distantly noticed that the Doctor felt warmer than usual, and she felt cooler than usual. But it wasn’t unpleasant. It felt like a little gift, to be cool in the wake of this.

 “That’s a relief,” the Doctor chuckled.

 Sarah caught the man’s gaze, and flashed a tired smile. “Mind you, not something we can do every time, I think. Then it would overwhelm me. But still, I loved it, and want to do it again sometime.”

 “Understandable,” the Doctor nodded.

 Sarah brought her hand up to gently tug at the dark curls above her. The Doctor took the cue to go down to capture her lips with his in a tender kiss.

 “Doctor…” Sarah sighed.

 “Hm?”

 Sarah’s mouth turned into a teasing smile. “I think… I think you’ve just spoiled me for anyone else.”

 “Oh? Is that good or bad?”

 “Well, I’m not complaining.”

 “That’s good, because I’m certainly not complaining about not wanting to share what we have with anyone else.”

 “Oh? Not a single other person in all of time and space?”

 The Doctor shook his head, their noses brushing together. His hand on her stomach trailed up her body and between her breasts until it caressed her neck. “As you put it, you’ve spoiled me.” He smiled as she tried to stifle an exhausted yawn. “But that’s a conversation for another time.”

 Sarah nodded and hugged the Doctor close for a moment. When she let go, he turned them over onto their sides, and blindly reached down the bed for the blanket. With one smooth movement, he pulled it up over their naked bodies.

 Sarah snuggled into the Time Lord’s cooler body, realizing that their temperatures were now closer to what they should be, and let out a long breath. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

 The Doctor wrapped his arms securely around her and dipped his nose down to her hair. “Anything for you, my Sarah Jane.”


End file.
